This study will evaluate and attempt to validate the role of resistive conditioning in the treatment of fibromyalgia. We will enroll 24 patients who fit the American College of Rheumatology definition of Fibromyalgia. Twelve of this group will be instructed in flexibility only in the sessions. The other twelve will be the active conditioning group. Both groups will be asked to attend class at least two out of three times a week for 30 to 40 minutes for eight weeks.